


As the Compass Points

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: prompt-in-a-box, Drabble, Gen, Jack's Compass - Freeform, navigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: CJS contemplates navigationPrompt: Navigation~BPS Community on LJ





	

Navigation is a flighty thing.

The stars were only good in cloudless weather.

Maps were only as accurate as the cartographer who drew them.

Birds—were birds—never a reliable source of one’s destination unless one knew more about birds than birds knew about themselves.

People’s memories dimmed and the cost of enlightening them was often greater than the treasure at the end of the sail.

Mosses, shells and other creepy crawly things were just that; creepy crawly things.

But his compass always pointed him where he should be going but sometimes that included where he didn't want to be.


End file.
